1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sturdy latch which is utilized to latch a folding shelf to a cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a folding shelf cabinet of the type having a pivotally attached cover. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,251, entitled "Folding Shelf Cabinet," which issued to the present applicant on Nov. 16, 1982, there was disclosed a decorative folding shelf cabinet suitable for storing small articles, such as small radios. The cabinet dislosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,251 included an enclosure having an open front, a movable cover designed to overfit the open front and a movable shelf movably connected to the movable cover.